Misaki's Big Scandal
by rayuki
Summary: Misaki is in for a big trouble at school due to a scandal. How will Akihiko help his beloved Misaki clean his image and get out of this trouble
1. Chapter 1

Misaki a 19 years old University student, currently is sulking on the side of the couch. '_How did I get into this mess?' _the M University student keep on thinking to himself. He was so occupied with his thinking that he did not notice the arrival of his lover.

Usami Akihiko, the famous author and the youngest recipient of the Naomori Award and Kikukawa Award. '_How come Misaki did not greet me? Is there something wrong with him?' _the great author thinks to himself. He then gently approach his lover from the back of the couch.

Misaki was startled byb the arms that wrap around his frame and sprang up his head to look at his lover who wears a worried look.

"Misaki…what's the matter? Is something bothering you?" the author said.

"Eeeehhh!!...n-no-nothing is w-wrong" the teen and stammered and readily look away from the author.

"R-Re-Really, t-there is n-no-nothing w-wrong. You d-do-don't h-have t-to w-worry." The teen continued while stammering and forcing a smile. "Aahh…I-I n-need t-to make dinner for us! What do you want U-Usa-sagi san? The teen readily changed the subject before Akihiko could answer and slip away from the embrace and readily walk, more like running, to the kitchen nervously.

Akihiko did not believe Misaki. It's clear that the teen is lying judging from his actions that is. He soon followed the teen in the kitchen and gently wraps his arms around Misaki's waist.

"Misaki…your lying, tell me what's wrong" he whispered in the teen's ears huskily and lovingly."I'll do what I can to help you" Akihiko added.

Misaki paused on what he is doing and said "N-n0-nothing's wrong Usagi-san…hehehhhe..yo-you m-mus-must be imagining thi-things…hehehhe" and forced a clearly faked laugh which is also stained with nervousness.

"I can clearly tell that you're lying, Misaki. So, spill out." Akihiko replied, determined to know what is wrong with his beloved Misaki.

"T-the-there r-re-re-really is n-n-nothing w-wro-" Misaki was cut as Akihiko gently lift his chin and stop him blabbering with a gentle kiss in the lips.

"Misaki, tell me what is it that is bothering you. Please trust me" Akihiko cooed Misaki.

Misaki's eyes started to water and he begin to cry, embracing Akihiko tightly which surprised the author.

"U-U-sagi s-sa-san. I-I-I'm sorry. I-I di-din't do it" he said to Usagi while sobbing in his chest.

"What are you talking about?" Akihiko asked puzzled.

"I-I-I'm w-w-wa-was s-su-sus-suspended f-f-from sch-school." Misaki said while crying harder. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." Misaki hug Akihiko more tightly while the author is stunned with he just heard.


	2. Chapter 2

I was really happy when I found out that there people who review my story…

Thank you very very much to all. FeshPrince Lover and JunjouVampire thank you so much for reviewing, I hope this chapter answers your question. And to evolution2x I hope this chapter also answer your question, thank you for reviewing. Nyappie-chan, you have such a cute name and I like your avatar, I like honey sempai too. I tried to make this chapter longer for you, hope you enjoy!!!

Everyone thanks for the review..hehhhe

I forgot to write it in the first chapter of my story.

I do not own Junjou Romantica I'm just merely a big fan of it.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Akihiko was shocked and stunned with what he just heard he could not believe that his kind and caring Misaki would face this kind of problem.

"Misaki, tell me what's the reason you are suspended?" the author gently prompted Misaki while continuing rubbing his back.

"This m-mo-morn-ning, w-w-wh-en I-I w-we-wnt to-to sch-sc-school stu-student's were lo-loo-look-king a-at me, li-li-like I-I'm so-some ki-kind of a-abo-mi-nation.." Misaki said in between his sons while being held gently by Akihiko.

"A-at fir-first I-I thought i-it w-was no-nothing, t-th-then I-I was c-called to th-the de-dean's office." MisaKi trailed off and cried harder. After a few minutes of crying his grief off he continued his explanation to Akihiko who is willingly listening to him patiently and lovingly. This time Misaki is more collected and was able to talk without much faltering in his voice.

"When I got to-to the dean's office, the dean looked very worried and stressed, and somehow gloomy. When I was able to sit the dean begin to talk, he said that he was very dis-dis-appoin-ted and that he could not believe I would disgrace the school, I was shocked at first and stunned. I tried to ask him what I-I-I had d-doo-done to-to di-dis-grace the sc-scho-school…" Misaki trailed off again, but managed to get a hold of himself before continuing. "He-he sh-showed me th-this ar-art-article in the-the newspaper wi-with a bi-big bold le-let-letters that sai-said '_M University student caught at a bar dancing naked and prostituting_' and t-th-th-there's a-a-a pic-pic-picture of me-me-me, na-nak-naked and cli-cli-clinging to-to some guy. But, I-I swear Usagi san it's-it's not m-me." Misaki cried and continued. " The dean said that plenty of parents and stock holders were ca-ca-call-ing and co-com-complaining regarding the issue. So-so due to this-this cir-cumstances, I-I-I wi-wil-will be sus-pen-ded ti-til-till th-the in-inves-tiga-tion re-re-regardi-ing th-the i-i-ssue will be fi-fini-shed." Misaki sob and continued " He-he said tha-that i-if-if I-I am found gu-gui-guilty o-of th-the act I-I wi-will be-be ex-pe-pelled." Misaki trailed off in his last words and cried.

He began thinking to himself that he would cause a lot of trouble to Usagi san and how about his ni-chan? Surely his brother will be very worried and would come here to be at his side leaving his work. _'I can't bother them' _Misaki itched this words on his head.

Misaki began crying harder pouring all his grief and confusion of who would do such a thing to him after he related the story to Akihiko.

Akihiko was recovering from the shock of learning what happened to his Misaki. And like Misaki, Akihiko is also thinking who would do such a thing to Misaki. '_I promised I will make the people who did this to Misaki pay. I will do what I can to make Misaki smile again.' _Akihiko promised silently while holding Misaki tightly.

"Misaki, let's go sit to the living room, so we could discuss with this matter more. Okay?" Akihiko gently said to Misaki. Though deep inside Akihiko he is on rage and is ready to crush whoever made his Misaki sad.

Misaki felt like all his energy was gone and all he could muster to answer Akihiko was a simple nod. The author gently lifts Misaki which somehow surprised the teen and carried him in a bridal style fashion. The teen would have argued but Akihiko gently kiss him on the forehead and whispered lovingly to Misaki's ear "Misaki, please let me do this." And so Misaki give in to Akihiko and let him carry him towards the living room.

When they reach the living room Akihiko gently laid Misaki to the couch and sit beside him. He stroked Misaki's face lovingly and wipe those tears which blemished his Misaki's beautiful face.

"Don't worry Misaki I'll do what I can to help you prove your innocence" Akihiko gently said and placed a gentle yet passionate kiss on the teens lips which the teen gently responded. Akihiko broke off the kiss gently and said "it's better if you take some rest now. I will just order some food from a restaurant and have them deliver it, okay?" the author gently said.

Misaki gently nod his head. Akihiko then, get the phone and called for a restaurant for a food delivery while waiting Akihiko turned on the t.v. and randomly flip channel to find some good show to watch, when he stamble upon a channel which flashing some news.

"Shit" the author could not believe what he is seeing; good thing Misaki's already asleep. "I can't belive it had gone this far." The author sighed in exasperation.

____________________________________________________________________________

Please review…


	3. author's note

**Author's Note**

**Hi everyone. I'm really sorry for not updating this past few weeks.**

**I had been hooked up by the research papers, exams and other requirements for the end of this semester. But, I will be updating this week…**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you will continue reading and reviewing..thanks so much everyone…**

**Yuki rayshane**


	4. Chapter 3

"Damn" Akihiko could only curse at what he is seeing at the TV. '_This has gone too far'_ he thought to himself "_ I need to put an end to this, before they damage my Misaki too much. I will make them pay' _he thought angrily as he continued watching the TV.

The news on the TV had juxt featured his Misaki being a whore and a leech who have been clinging to him. The anchorwoman also said that Misaki has no dignity at all prostituting and dancing naked on a cheap bar. And the woman also added that Misaki is pretty shameful degrading the name of the famous author.

" How could they say such a thing, they are not even sure if it really is Misaki. " Akihiko whispered to himself angrily while turning off the TV.

" _I need t straighten things up, before it fets out of hand. I need to protect my Misaki at all cost."_ He thought to himself while getting the phone and calling someone.

_________

"I just watch the news." said the man in a black suit to the anchorwoman. " You have done a good job."

"Thank you, sir." The anchorwoman replied cheerfully.

"Here's your payment. I even add some bonus to it."

"You're very much welcome, sir." The woman's eyes beam with delight while looking at the money.

"I'll be going then. I'll contact you when I need something"

"I'll more than waiting. Thank you again sir." The woman said

The man then stands up and walks straight to the door of the café and into his waiting car.

_________

"What the…" Takahiro is very furios with what he just saw.

"How could Misaki do this…" he thought angrily as the news said of the trouble Misaki is in and how incompetent his parents are for not being able to guide Misaki in his life.

'_Misaki' _Takahiro thought…

_________

Ring…ring…ring

Misaki is woken up by the continous ringing of the phone.

'_Where could Usagi-san be? Why is he not answering the phome?' _ Misaki questioned to himself.

Misaki lazily got up from the bed and gently walks out of the room, going to the living room to answer the phone.

"Yes, yes, coming…" Misaki said, hurrying to get the phone in the living room

"Moshi, moshi, Usami Akihiko residence, how may I help you?" Misaki spoke through the line.

"MIsaki!" Takahiro's voice roared through the phone.

"Ni-ni-nii-san." Misaki said with fear clewar in his voice.

"What is the meaning of all this things?! How could you do such a thing?!" Takahiro's voice is full of pain and anger.

"Bro-bro-brother, le-let me ex-explain." Misaki stammered and trembled through the phone.

"I will be going to Tokyo. I will see you at Usagi's house. Let's talk." Takahiro said with finality.

"Ha-ha-hai." Misaki said trembling and tears were starting to run down his cheeks.

_________

"I expect you to give me some information as soon as possible." Akihiko said sternly to the man sitting in front of him.

"Sure. I will do whatever I can" the man said."I will make them pay for what they have done to my Misaki." Akihiko said angrily.

"Possessive as usual, but who could have done such a horrible thing to little Misaki." The man said sadly.

"I do not know, but I have some suspect. This can help in your investigation." Akihiko replied while handing over an envelope to the man.

"I promise to do anything I could to clean this mess as soon as possible and to know who is behind this." The man said and smiled a little.

"I expect no less" Akihiko replied stoically.

"It is better that you go now and take care of Misaki." The man said and patted Akihiko on the shoulder "He needs you now in his side."

"Yeah, I should go, especially now that the media knows and is involve, they will surely flood our home. I do not want my Misaki to get more hurt and depressed." Akihiko said while standing up.

"Bye, Akihiko. Do your best to protect him and I will do my best to find who are behind this." The man said with a stern on the last part of the sentence.

"Thank you." And with that Akihiko walk out of that little room and headed straight to his red sports car waiting outside.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, thank you for reviewing…**

**Kawai hime san, thank you so much for checking my grammar and sentences. I really appreciate it. Yup, I have been doing good so far, I just got my grades last week and all seems fine to me…hehehhe...hope my parents think the same..hahahahaa..**

**For yamasasha, it's still a secret, but you will find out soon...hehhhhe**

** _______**

Akihiko arrive home a bit late than usual.

"Misaki…I'm home." Akihiko called out cheerfully, but no one answered back.

"Misaki? Misa-" Akihiko was cut off from calling when he heard sobs from the living room.

'_Misaki' _Akihiko thought worriedly.

He hurried off to the living room and saw his beloved Misaki crying. Akihiko hurriedly came to him and hugged him lovingly while gently patting his back, comforting him.

"Misaki, what is wrong?" Akihiko said smoothly while running his hands up and down Misaki's back to comfort him more. It took a couple of minutes before Misaki finally look up to Akihiko with those sad eyes.

"U-u-usa-usagi-san, Nii-nii-san, ca-called." Misaki managed to say before breaking up again into fits of sobs and eventually crying. Akihiko somehow felt distressed about the fact of Takahiro knowing the problem.

"Oooh…Misaki, do not worry I will be here for you always. I'll never leave you, okay." Akihiko said lovingly.

"He-he said he-he will be-be co-co-coming." Misaki leaned more to Akihiko's embrace. "I-I-I do-dont know what to-to do." Misaki said in between sobs.

"Don't worry Misaki, we will face him together. I will help explain to Takahiro the situation you are in, ok." Akihiko said "For today, you should take a rest."

Misaki nodded as an answer. He is still crying hard on Akihiko's chest and was not able to utter any answer rather than the nod.

Akihiko then, pick up Misaki and carried him bridal style to their bedroom.

**_______**

Akihiko woke up with the continuous ringing of the doorbell. He looked at the clock in the table which says it still around six thirty in the morning. Akihiko then grumbled for whoever is in the door disturbing his wonderful sleep. He then looked on Misaki's side to see him still sleeping soundly and peacefully, though stress and sadness could still be clearly seen on his beautiful face. He gently stroke Misaki's cheek and kissed him gently on the forehead.

Akihiko was brought back to the reality when the doorbell rang again. With a heavy heart, he gently pulled away from Misaki and got up from bed to head to the door, to see who is disturbing them at this time of the morning.

'_This better be important or you will be sorry for taking away my precious time with my beloved Misaki.' _Akihiko thought angrily to himself and with a dark aura surrounding him he headed for the door.

"Who is there?" Akihiko stated angrily only to froze with who he saw.

**_______**

"Good morning, Akihiko" Takahiro greeted coldly and flatly.

"Where is Misaki?" Takahiro added angrily

"He is still sleeping, Takahiro." Akihiko answered monotonously after he recovered

"I want to talk to him right now!" Takahiro demanded angrily and with emphasis on each word.

And ad if on cue Misaki appeared on the stairway, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Usagi-san, who is it?" Misaki asked sleepily.

Akihiko did not expect what happened next. Takahiro run up the stairs and slap Misaki hard on the face. Misaki was very shocked at what hit him at first, and then he gently looked up and widens his eyes at seeing his brother glaring at him angrily.

**_______**

I hope you like this chapter.

Please review, any comment and suggestions are highly appreciated.

Thank you for reading and reviewing…


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone!! Thank you for reading my story, I really appreciate it a lot. Thank you for all the review and comments as well as the correction, it really helped me a lot.

I'm sorry for not updating for quite some time.

Thank you so much everyone for reading!!!

Hope you like this one too..

________

Everybody was shock on what Takahiro did to Misaki. It was very unlikely of him.

"Ni-ni-nii-sa-san" Misaki stuttered as he tried to stop his tears from falling, which seems to fail miserable.

Akihiko on the other hand pull Misaki towards him and hg him protectively against Takahiro, who still continued to glare daggers at Misaki.

'_I would not let anyone hurt my Misaki_' Akihiko thought to himself while he continues to hug Misaki.

"How could you do this, Misaki" Takahiro hatefully said "You are such a shame! I can't believe I give up everything to raise you!" Takahiro angrily added.

Misaki was perplexed on what he is hearing. He felt the guilt bob up inside him.

'_I hurt nii-san. I am a burden to him. Nii-san was not able to do what he truly wanted because of me.'_ Misaki said to himself. '_How could I be selfish for letting myself be happy with Usagi-san while hurting my brother?' _Misaki continued to think guiltily. '_I will only burden Usagi-san and everyone else'._

Akihiko on the other hand somehow felt the perplexed boys misery and sadness.

"Misaki, do not worry I will handle this. I want you to go our room, now." Akihiko said lovingly and tenderly.

Misaki who was still in a daze followed accordingly.

"Where the hell are you going, you ungrateful slut!" Takahiro shouted to Misaki, which somehow startled the teen.

"Go to our room Misaki." Akihiko said while blocking Takahiro from lunging to Misaki. Misaki on the other hand run to his and Akihiko's bedroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" Takahiro said angrily at Akihiko. "He is my brother. I have the rights than you do." He continued.

"You've hurt him badly, not just physically but also emotionally. Is that what a brother would do?" Akihiko bit back with equal anger.

"How dare you, say that things! I am his brother, I know what right or wrong for him." Takahiro retorted.

"Yeah, you're his brother but it does not give you the right to hinder his decisions. Misaki has a mind of his own; he can for himself, what is right or wrong. And you should know for yourself that Misaki is a good person and he would never do such a thing. You should know that, you're his brother, right." Akihiko said angrily with a hint of sarcasm on his last statement.

"…" Takahiro was speechless.

"If you continue hurting Misaki rather than helping and supporting him, I promise I will drag you out of his life and put you to jail." Akihiko threatened, with all the black aura and scary face. "Now go! Your stay has long been overdue." Akihiko added while dragging the stunned Takahiro to the door and slamming it to his face.

_Outside the door_

Takahiro was still a bit shock, but when he recovered there was a smug smirk written on his face.

"You're really a fool Akihiko." He said to himself.

"I guess I did a pretty well job. My job here is done…for today that is." He said grinning.

_Inside the Penthouse_

After slamming the door Akihiko hastily run to their room to see Misaki.

"Misaki." Akihiko gently called while opening the door. His heart was filled with sadness when he saw his beloved Misaki crying his out heart on their bed. Gently Akihiko approached Misaki on their bed and patted his back. Misaki on the other hand was still crying. He is sad of what his brother did. He could not believe his loving and caring brother would such thin to him. And most of all abandon him in this time of his life.

"Misaki please let us talk." Akihiko said. "Come on, sit here." Akihiko gently said presenting the space between his parted legs. Misaki who badly needs Akihiko's caress and touch, gently sit up and crawled to Akihiko and sited at the space. Akihiko gently put his arms around Misaki, when he deemed Misaki is comfortable enough on his position. He embraced Misaki lovingly and gently kisses his cheeks.

"Misaki, about what happened a while ago; I want you to forget all that he said." Akihiko gently said. "It's like Takahiro's not himself." Akihiko added.

"I-I'm so-so-sorry, Usagi-sa-san I'm becoming a burden to-to- yo-you. I-I-I th-think it would be be-bet-better if-if I-I-I go a-a-away." Misaki said before breaking into sobs.

Usagi was shock at what he heard.

"Misaki, listen to me. No matter what happen I will always be with you. Do not think that you are a burden to me because you are not. Misaki, you are everything to me, I don't care what other think about you or what people may say but I will never leave you." Akihiko said with all his heart. "You are my life Misaki, the only one that I will love forever." Akihiko added while gently pulling Misaki's face to him and kissing hi on the lips with all the love he could muster.

"Usa-sa-gi-sa-san." Misaki stuttered after the kiss and another set of tears start to pour from his beautiful eyes, but this time it was tears of pleasure and happiness. He was glad to know that somehow Usagi still believes in him.

"Misaki, you are not and will not be a burden to me. You are my all Misaki. This life is meaningless without you. I love you Misaki. I love you very very much. I will always love you forever. Akihiko said adoringly.

"U-Usagi-san…" Misaki said sobbing. "I-I-I'm so-so ha-happy… I-I l-lo-love yo-you too." Misaki said while stuttering and blushing hard.

Akihiko then gently pull Misaki closer and kissed him hard on the lips. They kissed passionately with each other as if there will be no tomorrow. That simple kiss has awakened and ignited the fire of their passion for each other. The lovers end up making love all night long.

_Meanwhile_

"I have done my job for today…" Takahiro said

"Good, here's your reward." The man said. "I'd be expecting more from you." He added.

"It's a pleasure work for you." Takahiro replied.

"Oh, before I forget, I want you to lie low for now, because the real Takahiro will be coming back from his 'business trip." The man said

"Ok, sir" Takahiro said

"But, do not worry when he get back he is already lined for another 'business trip'" the man smirked evilly

________________

Hi everyone. I'm really sorry for not updating for quite some time. I was really busy with my school stuff. I hope you would like this chapter.

Please review and give your comments and suggestion, I really appreciate it. Any suggestion and comments or corrections will really help a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

To those who reviewed and liked my story, I would like to give my thanks and appreciation. If not for you guys this story would not have been possible. Thank you so much. I really appreciate all the constructive criticisms about my story and its plot as well as my grammar. :D

I would also like to apologize for not updating soon. I was really busy with school work. I have been busy with my research, and now finally it's finish, after a long time. I would have updated last October but, I had a long vacation and I don't have internet source for like 3 weeks that is why I updated late. :D

****

**Chapter 6**

Misaki was very shock with what his brother has done. He could not imagine that his brother is capable of doing those things to him. It was very painful for him especially that he expected that his brother will be the first person who would depend and comfort him at a time like this.

Usagi-san was also shocked with what had happened. He felt sad for his lover.

"Misaki? It's alright. I will always be by your side no matter what." Usagi said.

Misaki looked up with tear-filled eyes and said "Usagi-san." Misaki then stand up and hug Usagi-san and cried his heart out.

**LATER that day…**

'_It's nice to be back'_ Takahiro thought. "I think I will go visit my little brother, I really missed him so much." Takahiro said aloud to himself.

Takahiro is walking out the airport now, looking for a taxi that would bring him to where his little brother is.

'_I really missed Japan. There still no other place compare to home.' _He thought as he waits.

After a few minutes of waiting Takahiro has finally hailed a taxi. He directed the taxi to the address of Akihiko's penthouse. He is very excited to finally go and see how his beloved younger brother is doing.

'_I hope Misaki is doing good and great with Akihiko'. _Takahiro thought happily.

**SOMEWHERE else…**

"Hello…yes? How did it go?". The receiver said as he listens carefully to the other person in the phone. Suddenly the smirk from the person's lips banished as the other person on the line continued to relay what has happened. "How could you let this kind of things happened. I specifically told you to make sure that everything should be according to the plan! Nothing should have gone wrong!" the person in the receiver yelled. And then he suddenly slammed the phone in the receiver.

"I can't believe this has happened, this is not part of the plan". The person said with frustration. '_I hope that person would not be as mad for this event'. _He thought. "I can't imagine how those people did not notice Takahiro's arrival. This is such a big problem." He said out loud.

'_I think we need to use our other cards. And here I was thinking we don't have to use this until the end. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. I hope that person would not mind it.' _He though with a smirk in his lips.

The person then proceeded to call someone in the phone. "Hello. It's nice to hear your voice again. I hope you know why I call you. Yes…It is time." He said and waited for the reply for the other side. "Yes, that is right. You need to make sure Takahiro would not be able to visit his brother today and make sure you on that trip to Osaka, that you magically won" he finally said as his laughter was finally heard in his office as well as the person in the other line.

**WITH Takahiro…**

'_Finally I am near Akihiko's house'_ Takahiro thought happily to himself. When he was almost near the building his phone rings. "Hello" Takahiro said. "Ohh..yes, ehhhh..Osaka?" Takahiro asked confused. "That is nice to hear…ohh, congratulations. Yes I would love to go…I think I should go visit my little brother first, I'm already near Akihiko's penthouse" he said as he continues to listen to the person in the other line. "Ehhhh…but I just arrive, I really want to see my brother…what? Ohh, so I really need to go…yeah I guess I'll just call Misaki later" Takahiro said with some sadness to his voice and a bit of disappointment that he won't be able to see his little brother.

Takahiro then instructed the taxi driver to drive to the train station where he needs to take the train to Osaka.

'_Well, it could not be helped if I stayed and go to Akihiko's penthouse to see Misaki I would not be able to catch the train to Osaka' _Takahiro though sadly. As the taxi he was in drive pass Akihiko's condo and onto the street going to the train station.

**ELSEWHERE…**

"Hello" the person said. "I just called Takahiro and he is on his way to the train station that would bring him to Osaka" the person said.

"I expected nothing less from you" the man said as he smiled a devilish smile to the person. "well I think it would be best if you hurry up now, you might not catch that train going to Osaka" the man continued to say.

"Yes, I will go now" the person said going to the door and out that office.

"Well, even with some hitches and off the track happening this plan is still going the way we have wanted. I have never imagined revenge could be this good. And I know you also like the taste of it" he said to himself as he looked meaningfully in the door from which that person had leave. "Well I better get going there are still a lot of things I need to do." He said with a smirk.

**WITH Akihiko and Misaki…**

"Usagi-san" Misaki gently calls Akihiko.

"Yes, Misaki?" Akihiko replied with a smile

"I'm-I'm so-so-sorry, for everything" Misaki said to Akihiko with some beads of tears already forming in his eyes.

"Misaki, you don't have to worry about it. Everything will be okay. I promise you that, we will find who is behind this and I will do everything to clear things out. So don't worry, okay?" Akihiko said lovingly to Misaki, who only nods in reply and hug Akihiko tightly.

****

Hi guys, please review my story..Sorry for a very late update.. :D


End file.
